


A Surprise Encounter

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Mother-Son Relationship, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: While pondering over Vulcan's destruction after returning to Earth, Amanda has a surprise encounter with a familiar but aged face.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Surprise Encounter

**Starfleet Headquarters: San Francisco**

After two weeks aboard the Enterprise, we finally reached Earth. While I wished it were under better circumstances, I was happy to return to my home planet.

Vulcan was gone. My husband was distant, and there was no doubt that the High Council was planning to arrange for him to marry a Vulcan woman. With my head full and heart heavy I couldn't bear being around him, or anyone for that matter.

I lingered longer than I should have, but I couldn't pry my eyes off of the ship that carried us from the Enterprise to Earth. Memories of the past two weeks flooded my mind. The running, the hovercraft, the fear… Sarek's fear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the back of dark Vulcan robes, pointed ears, and spruce of grey hair walk past me.

"Sarek!" I called.

He stopped, and after a moment, turned around to face me. It was not my husband. An apology immediately fell from my mouth, but as I began to examine his face, shock rendered me frozen in place. Even though he was older, and his hair was almost a perfect mixture of gray and black, I would be a bad mother if I didn't recognize my son.

"I am not my father… mother" the older Spock explained.

His image became blurred when tears began to fill my eyes. With his arms clasped behind his back he began to wander over to me.

"Spock." I whispered, in a mixture of disbelief and amazement.

Within seconds, he stood in front of me. He bowed his head and the word 'Mother' came out in a dark, aged voice. Oh, did he sound like his father. This couldn't be real; it simply couldn't be.

I reached up and subconsciously began to adjust his high neck collar. When my fingers grazed soft, but wrinkling skin on his neck, tears clouded my vision. It was real. He was real.

"My boy..." I sniffed through tears, still in minor disbelief. "There's so much I want-" I looked down, almost shuddering in pain. I wanted to ask him so much. I wanted to ask him every question that suddenly rushed into my head. I looked back up, into his eyes and smiled sadly "but I know I can't."

I continued to stare at him for several seconds in amazement. I had come to terms with the likely possibility that I wouldn't see my son grow old, marry, or have children, but here he was. A version of him. In front of me.

It was then that I noticed that my hands had somehow moved to his vest with my fingers caressing the soft fabric of his shirt. I couldn't bring myself to pull away nor could I help but ask him with a shaky voice,

"How old are you?"

"I am eighty-six." he responded simply. Even his simple answer caused me to unconsciously let out a small laugh as tears blinded my vision once more.

"Really?" I whipped away the falling tears "You look-"

"Aged." he responded flatly. "Or, like my father."

So many words and adjectives filled my head, but none of them seemed to fit. The more I stared at him, the more shocked I was at how much he resembled his father… except, his eyes. He had my eyes. I smiled, continuing to caress the fabric underneath my fingertips and finally found the word that fit the most.

"Beautiful." I said softly.

From behind Spock, my husband appeared. Stopping several distances away his nod informed me that it was time to go. I turned back to Spock, and opened my mouth to speak but it seemed he already knew,

"I believe Father is calling you."

"Indeed, he is." I whispered, before wrapping my arms around him. Even though he was taller and bigger than me, he still felt like the baby I held in my arms on the balcony on his father's chaise lounge all those years ago. "I love you." I whispered to him, "and I'm so proud of you. So proud."

I fought myself to let go of him, but the more I held onto him the more my heart broke at the thought of letting him go and walking away. Reluctantly, I release him from the embrace and caressed the side of his neck gently.

"Farewell, Mother." He said, holding up a _ta'al_. "Live Long and Prosper."

Reciprocating while wiping my tear stained cheeks with my other hand, I managed through a teary voice "Peace and long life, my son."

~*The End*~


End file.
